


沉沦（6）

by xhdrskt



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhdrskt/pseuds/xhdrskt





	沉沦（6）

蔡徐坤推开别墅的门，将朱正廷抵在墙角，挑起下巴，索了个极其温柔的吻。

不像刚才那样猛烈，只是动作轻柔地吻上朱正廷的嘴角，事后清晨的气息缠绵在身侧，怀里的人瞬间软了身子，清冷的玫瑰香气弥漫。

没忍住将人抱在怀里。  
手指顺着脊椎向下，一节一节地摸他性感而突出的脊骨，听他在耳边从齿缝中泄漏出的轻喘。

发泄般地咬了口朱正廷的耳垂，蔡徐坤松开了朱正廷，抬手摸了摸他柔软的发丝。

“乖，我去帮你拿抑制剂，我们不做了。”

朱正廷抬起头，刚刚蔡徐坤吻得他情迷意乱，现在自己的身子软得像滩春水。

身体里的那团火乱窜，撩人心扉。

朱正廷软着嗓子，委屈巴巴地扯了扯蔡徐坤的衣角，眼里是直勾勾的欲望。

蔡徐坤一回头，就看见朱正廷蛊惑人心的笑。他搂过蔡徐坤的脖子，踮起脚尖，主动吻了上去。

是耳边轻语，但蔡徐坤真真切切地听到了。

“可是我想要。蔡徐坤，我们做吧。”

仅此一次。

虽然他不想承认，但蔡徐坤已经走进了他的心。意外也好，缘分也好，这样荒谬的帝国婚姻却莫名打动了他。

在年少气盛的时候也未曾有过小鹿乱撞的感觉，但和蔡徐坤相处的时候却清晰地感受到了怦然心动。

雪夜的牵手，午后的吻，夜晚的玫瑰。

既然他想要，那就放纵一晚。就当给自己，也给他，留一段回忆。

天亮之后，他会离开。作为内阁成员，他早已注定了不能过平凡的生活。

这段露水姻缘，足够他回味一辈子了。

/  
蔡徐坤将朱正廷推到在床上，咬了一口他的锁骨，感受到朱正廷回应着他的吻，开始解他身上的扣子。

“等等…还没洗澡…”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷皱着眉拍了拍身上的尘，又气又好笑地将人抱在怀里，走向浴室。

他凑向朱正廷发红的耳根，炽热的气息扑面而来。

“我们一起洗。”

朱正廷的脸瞬间红了个透。

但此时欲望当头，他哼哼唧唧了半天倒也没拒绝。迫不及待地解开蔡徐坤的扣子，看着他的身材，腹肌和人鱼线一样不少，他咕咚咽了口水。

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤的目光，有些傲娇地扭过头：  
“你的身材跟我比还差了一点。”

“是吗？那你感受一下？”  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷盯着自己的身材闹了个大红脸，有些好笑地抓着他的手腕就要往自己身上摸——

“不要！我自己有，干吗要摸你的！”  
朱正廷吓了一大跳，手腕被抓住的瞬间就下意识地挣扎，训练间培养的能力让他下意识将警戒提到了最高点。

热水洒下，两个人的衣服瞬间湿透。

蔡徐坤敏锐地察觉到朱正廷手心上很深的血痕，皱了皱眉，怜惜地将他搂在怀里，盯着上面依稀可见的指印，问道：“怎么弄的？”

要是是刚刚的那群刺客，他们明天就得被自己亲自抹脖子。

朱正廷有些不自然地抽出手，小声的说：  
“我刚刚自己掐的。”

蔡徐坤反应过来，原本已经带着杀气的眼神瞬间柔和下来，有些心疼地摸了摸朱正廷的头，吻上他的嘴角。

“对不起，刚刚是我不好，吓到你了。”

“知道就好。”  
朱正廷没好气地说。自己的嘴角被蔡徐坤咬破了一个小口子，明天都不知道怎么解释。

蔡徐坤释放出事后清晨的气息，薄荷烟草挟杂着沁人心脾的冷冽雪松，缠绵悱恻。情欲如潮水般汹涌而来，磨得两个人都心痒难耐。

朱正廷眯着漂亮的眼睛，纤细的腿勾上蔡徐坤的腰，指尖点上蔡徐坤的胸口，意味不明地摩挲。

进浴室的时候，两个人就都换上了睡袍。

此时朱正廷穿着暗红色的丝绸质感睡袍，带子松垮地系在腰间，露出的雪白脖颈仿佛也冒着氤氲热气，像天鹅般优雅，有种与生俱来的说不出的傲气。

“没有润滑剂了…”  
朱正廷摆弄着浴室里摆放整齐的各种护肤品，上面英文法文字母清晰地写着它们的用途。他有些纠结地皱着眉挑挑拣拣，思考着用哪一种会让自己待会舒服一些。

“没事，有别的可以代替。”

蔡徐坤见浴缸放满了水，上面漂浮着的玫瑰花瓣显示着浪漫情调。两个人坐在里面，溅出不少水花。他开始解朱正廷的裤子，边解便不怀好意地四处乱摸，还不忘抱怨：

“下次别穿这种裤子，难脱。”

朱正廷用脚尖点了点蔡徐坤的胸口，笑得风情万种。

“这点耐心都没有吗？”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷的笑，愣了愣。

朱正廷其实很少笑。  
他身上总是带着淡漠疏离的气质，看上去就是难以接近的冰山美人。从头到脚都美得通透，像精致的瓷器，一不留神就会摔得支离破碎。

但这样的反差才更勾人。  
嘴角辍着淡淡的笑意，像初绽的曼妙玫瑰，娇嫩花蕊和清冷气质糅合在一起，在不可靠近的无人禁区，恣意生长。

“你以后多笑笑，整天一副冷冰冰的样子，别人都不敢接近你了。”

“不要。”朱正廷干脆利落地回绝，眼神有些黯淡下去，“见惯了生死，不想笑。”

“嗯，也是。”蔡徐坤煞有其事地点点头，“你跟我笑就够了。”

朱正廷垂下头，笑出了声。

蔡徐坤低头看到朱正廷奶油白的肌肤一点点变红，从耳尖到下巴，蔓延至全身。

他感觉身上有一簇火焰燃烧，热流集中到身体某处位置，硬邦邦地顶着朱正廷的屁股。

“我教你怎么润滑。”

蔡徐坤沙哑的，带着情欲的声音在朱正廷耳边响起。

他随手拿起放在一旁的花洒，对准那个娇嫩的穴口，温热的水流灌入，将里面塞得满满当当。

朱正廷闷哼了一声，温热的水流流过他的敏感点，激起一种异样陌生的刺激感。他扭着身子，衣服紧贴在纤细的腰上，显得十分耐人寻味。

水珠顺着发梢滴过胸口，留下一小片蜿蜒的水痕，像玫瑰的藤蔓印在他单薄的胸口上。

蔡徐坤用手掌抵在他的穴口上，将他抵在冰凉的墙角，感受着身下的人一阵颤栗。

“不准流出来。”蔡徐坤带着情欲的声音暗哑。

“不行…啊…好难受…”  
朱正廷哪里受的了这种折磨，他难耐地交缠着双腿，磨蹭着蔡徐坤的腰，眼里全是直白赤裸的欲望。

“坤，我难受…”

“乖，忍着。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷因为情欲而变得潮红的脸色，自己也心痒难耐。但措施要做好，而且朱正廷这副样子是少见的勾人。

朱正廷抿着唇强忍，眼里是湿漉漉的欲望。

“自己排出来。”蔡徐坤拍了拍朱正廷的屁股。

“啊…啊…呜呜”

水流从朱正廷的穴口流出，带着轻轻的喘息，穴口因为水流的进入而变得粉嫩诱人。此时正微微张着小口瑟缩，似乎在等待着蔡徐坤的进入。

蔡徐坤探入一个手指，穴肉缠着指尖，他隐隐摸到一个凹起，往下按了按，朱正廷瞬间软了身子尖叫。

“啊…不要摸那里！”

“是这里吗？”蔡徐坤故意又往那儿按了按。

“呜呜…难受…不要碰。”朱正廷带着哭腔往蔡徐坤身上凑，白晢肌肤上透着淡淡的粉色。

“是刚刚还没有扩张够吗。”

蔡徐坤再一次拿起花洒，朱正廷有些抗拒地想要躲开，却忘了Alpha的力量本身就大过Omega，即使他经历过强化训练，但蔡徐坤的力气也是一等一的大，他根本挣脱不开。只能被迫地抵在墙角，膝盖被强制顶开，以M字型的羞耻姿势感受着穴口再一次被灌入温热的水流。

“呜呜…可以了，再多真的受不了了…”

朱正廷呜咽着，整个身子都被抵在墙角无法动弹，浑身上下化作一滩春水。

肠壁中的水不断刺激着自己的敏感点，肚子又涨又痛，鼓得不行。

蔡徐坤终于如愿以偿地摸上那双修长的腿，手感细腻。冰肌玉骨原来不止可以形容女子，还可以形容男生。朱正廷身上的吻痕像布满的玫瑰花瓣，点点红痕在白晢肌肤上显得格外诱人。

“啊啊…不要…呜呜”

蔡徐坤充耳不闻，仍执意拿着花洒往他的穴口灌水，等过了好一阵子才将花洒扔在一旁，马上用掌心堵住他的穴口，不让水流出来。

朱正廷咬着唇，温热的水流在身体流动的时候，蔡徐坤还准确无误地捏上他的乳尖，用手指刻意地拨弄。一阵一阵的刺激着他的感官，舒爽又羞耻的感觉让他埋下了头。

“放开我…好涨…啊…”

蔡徐坤见朱正廷确实忍耐到了极限，便松开手，任由温热水流从朱正廷的穴口滴落，他抚上朱正廷的性器，有技巧地揉捏，没几下朱正廷就颤栗着射了精。

蔡徐坤满意地摸了摸已经湿润的穴口，一举入内。

“啊…疼！慢点…啊…慢”  
朱正廷忽然空虚的穴口被蔡徐坤的性器填满，完全不同的刺激感让他的眼角发红。

蔡徐坤挺动着跨，水花随着摇晃的节奏溅得到处都是，朱正廷俯下身，随着蔡徐坤的动作一起一伏，抽插的声音色情淫靡，两个人的肌肤逐渐变得滚烫，在浴室朦胧的水雾中共赴沉沦。

“好紧，正正，你弄得好舒服。”

“啊…没有…”朱正廷红着脸否认，将手抵在蔡徐坤腰上，感受着蔡徐坤用力挺腰，将自己的呜咽声撞得支离破碎。

“是吗？那你感受一下？”

蔡徐坤故意放慢了动作，缓慢抽插着，让粘稠的声音听得更加清晰。眼神盯着朱正廷的脸，看他哀怨地看向自己，后穴因为羞耻绞得更紧，想从齿缝间泄出娇喘，却极力克制着。

“不是…不要这样…”

“那我们换个地方。”

蔡徐坤一把抱起朱正廷，让他把两条修长的腿缠在自己腰上，搂着他起身走向卧室。

“啊…别走了…”

姿势的突然改变让朱正廷吓了一跳，只能下意识地缠住蔡徐坤的腰，害怕掉下去。后穴因为刺激感而一阵阵地收缩，每走一下就顶一下跨，因为紧张而后穴吸得更紧。

漂亮的性器可怜兮兮地吐着精水，在蔡徐坤柔软的睡袍上摩擦。

蔡徐坤用力挺腰，胯骨摩擦得发红，啪嗒啪嗒的声音有节奏的响起。数十次后他退出穴内射了精，两个人在床上交缠在一起，发情期所带来的情欲还未从眼底退下。

细长的手指因为舒爽和刺激攥起来紧紧抓着床单，漂亮的脸蛋深埋在枕头里，因为害羞而变得通红。朱正廷的耳朵变成诱人的粉色，睡袍被揉皱扔在地上，细嫩的腰肢被身后的人稳稳握住。

“看着我。“

蔡徐坤很霸道地盯着朱正廷，看他羞涩地红着脸想躲。转过头就被强制挑起下巴，舌尖肆意交缠亲吻。双腿想躲就被迫抓回来用膝盖压住，脚尖蜷缩无力地从腰间滑落。

“真的不行了…呜呜…”

蔡徐坤用力顶撞着朱正廷体内的那处凹起，听着他的呜咽，埋在体内的性器又涨大了一圈。抽插的水声淫靡，朱正廷晃动着身子，勾勒出诱人的弧线。

蔡徐坤在朱正廷身上放肆地驰骋，高潮将要到来的时候退出朱正廷的身体，却被他用双腿缠住。

“嗯…坤坤…标记我”

“你确定吗？”蔡徐坤眼色一沉，声音沙哑地问道。

“嗯…标记我”

蔡徐坤尖尖的犬齿咬破朱正廷的腺体，浓烈的玫瑰香气在空气中爆发开来，和事后清晨的味道结合在一起，仿佛汁水四溢，繁花盛开。

他将性器往更深处顶弄，触碰到了生殖腔脆弱的口。像划开瓶口一样尖锐的刺痛袭来，异样的快感也随之一起蔓延到全身。

蔡徐坤用力挺腰，生殖腔破开一个小口，浓稠的精液射入灌得满满当当，他坏心眼地堵住，不让它溢出来。朱正廷的双手被死死按在头顶，眼泪带着快感宣泄而出，他喘息着配合着蔡徐坤的动作，在夜晚尽情沉沦。

晃动的身影被月光照在墙上，寂静的深夜有近不可闻的轻哼，甜腻的声音和耳边暧昧的话语，红了的眼尾和蜷缩的脚趾，都在诉说着愉悦的感受。

是这个夜晚。


End file.
